The Guardian of Worlds
The Guardian of Worlds is the final secret boss in Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch. Defeating it will unlock the King of the World trophy. Once you've successfully completed all of the Bounty Hunts related to Errand 131 (Bounty Hunts 116-130), go to The Conductor in the Forest Glade south of Ding Dong Dell. Talk to him to learn a little more about the alternate worlds, as well as the Guardian of Worlds. After the initial fight, this boss can be fought multiple times, but with increased HP and its attacks are stronger. Fighting the Guardian many times is useful for gaining experience and at the same time obtain rare alchemy items such as Kaleidostones, Troll's Tears, Scrolls of Truth, etc. Information :Genus: Nobilia :Resistance: None :Elemental Weakness: None :Tricks: Overload, The Great Divider :Items Dropped: Rare alchemy item :Location: Golden Grove Forest Glade- South of Ding Dong Dell Strategy The Guardian will follow a character and will use physical hits to deal small damage. It uses two major attacks; Overload and The Great Divider. When you see Overload coming, just back away and fire away a spell/trick or two, or defend. It is a short range attack that takes up an area of a circle. The Great Divider, however, is the strongest attack in the entire game, and can COMPLETELY empty your whole HP bar in one hit. When you see this attack coming, QUICKLY decide whom he is targeting, switch to that character, and quickly Defend to help minimize the damage. If it appears that more than one character is in the line of fire, then just switch to an All-Out Defense. Make sure to take the time after the attack to heal the party. The attack is a fan shape which allows for an opportunity for attacking from behind. Whenever you're not avoiding The Great Divider, cast attacking buffs on your strongest familiars and launch your strongest tricks at the Guardian. For example, using a fully leveled-up Catastroceros, buffed with War Cry, then casting Bowlder can do 1400+ damage in one strike, followed by either Earsplitter or Sling Stone for another 500+ damage on top. As a tip, each member should have familiars with high attack stats as the primary damage dealers. Alternatively, Oliver can be used to deal some damage by casting Evenstar or Astra and allow The Guardian to follow him around. Since Oliver is a fast attacker, he can be used to counter The Guardian's physical hits and try to cancel the two major attacks. If you're unable to keep up with the damage being done to you, then switch to Esther and let the other two take care of the damage while you focus on buffing and healing. High defense stat familiars, such as the Limberwood can be useful in healing the party and defend against The Great Divider. As a warning, it is recommended that the party should be close to lvl 90 or above. Familiars should be fully leveled-up and have maximum growth '' QUICK NOTE '' Just as a quick note some very skilled players have beaten him before reaching level 65 with the party, but that is very hard to do and is not recommended for new or intermediate players. Videos Category:Postgame Category:Bosses in Wrath of the White Witch Category:Deities